Sonic Fandomrama
by Ralfy DaKidd
Summary: A story Taking place on Mobius with my fan characters as Freedom Fighters. Dr.Eggman just turn a other Mobian to a Chaos Mutant good thing Long-Shot and Over-Head came. Fan Characters story


Sonic Fandomrama:** "Alignment ****Pt.1****"**

Long-Shot and Over-Head bust down the door to Dr. Eggmans' lair. He had 3 of the Chaos emeralds with a 12 year old Mobian fox girl with short brown fur and heavy brown eyes tied up to Dr. Eggmans' machine. Eggman had his hands on the lever getting ready to pull it down.

Wearing a devilish smile on his face, "_Well-well_, I guess you Freedom Fighters are too little too late!" He laughs as he pulled the lever to start the machine. The Chaos emeralds activated.

"Over-Head! Get the girl," Long-Shot yelled. Over-Head jumped to action using his powers to get by the Doctor. Long-Shot Looked at Eggman and pulled out his twin daggers, "I'll take on Egg-Head, here".

She was standing outside when she hear a voice behind her, "Miss. Nixie, Your wanted in the forth wing of the palaces." When she turned around it was her butler, Gladmenn.

Nixie didn't answer as she was off daydreaming, feeling like she was missing something. Always on this day she felt it. Hitting her hard. Gladmenn walked toward her and touched her shoulder. Snapping out of her daydream. "Oh! Sorry! What is it you said?"

"You're wanted in the all purest room."

"May I ask why?"

"You may ask anything you will my lady… But my orders aren't in details." Gladmenn said looking down at the stone pave floor.

She knew he was hiding something but she didn't know what. Hoping it wasn't anything to do with her personally. Nixie the Dark followed him as he wished.

He took her to the forth wing of the palaces into a dark room. She was puzzled. Wondering why the room was so dark. "Are you _sure _I'm wanted here?" She asked but Gladmenn was gone. She felt a light switch and hit it on. The moment she did she jumped when they shouted.

"**Surprises Nixies" **

"Holy - Oh you guys…" Nixie said as she held her hand to her chest," Ya almost gave me a heart attack. "

The Prince of the Shadows walked up to Nixie and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Sorry, Babe…"He then gave her a little purple box with a rose red bow on it. "Now I know how much you hate birthday parties. but try to enjoy yourself. We worked hard on this for you. "

Nixie rolled her eyes and opened the box and found a beautiful golden necklace with a heart shape London Blue Topaz stone at the end of it. Her eyes watered and she hugged him.

"So I guess you like it."

"I love it, thanks… "She said as he helped her put it on. "Now I have something to match my squalls." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. But Edward is needed in a meeting," Gladmenn said with his head down.

Edward looked at her and she got mad. "I-I…"

Nixie sighed and said,"Just go… You have your duties." He kissed her on the nose and ran out.

Nixie went to her party and started to enjoy herself. She graded a glass of punch and took a sip. To herself she said,"The joys of the dating a Prince…"

"Sprit, tell me… Is the girl _good _or _bad_?" Long-Shot asked Sprit the Wolf as he looked out to see the Mobian fox girl and Over-Head talking in the other room.

"We did test and test but there no sign of Eggmans' evil telekinetic hold on her. Yet, she is maybe ¾ Chaos Mutant. Since ya cut the operation short."

"Eggman wasn't planning on that. Too bad he got away," Long-Shot said as he hit the work-desk. He looked at the Mobian girl. "So…"

"Yeah, we can't say. Her true alignment will be shown it time. I bet she had it hard, so don't make it harder for her, Long-Shot."

"She'll be staying _here_?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Wow! Ya really letting me stay here? This place is crazy big…" The Mobian fox girl said as she turned around to see the Freedom Fighters hideout.

Her fur was on longer brown. It was now fire red and at the end of her tail was purple. Her heavy brown eyes turned to light purple. Because of the operation she was a new Mobian. She let Over-Head guide her as the wondered around the hideout.

"_Yup!_ There's 'bout 30 Mobians' in this building. We all crime fighters like the _Teen Titans_."

"Cool… So you're a member and stuff?"

"I wish. One day _tho_. You have to be 15."

"How old are you now?"

"13. So in 2 more years."Over-Head sat down on a bench when they made their way outside.

Outside was nice and warm and the followers gave off a sweet honey sent. The Mobian girl walked over to the followers. She picked some and put them in het fur to wear as a crown. Doing-so she sat down by Over-Head.

"_How do I look?" _She said making a funny face."So when I'm 15 can I become a member? I'm 12 now."

"_Yeah. why not_. We can join together. By the way I'm Over-Head." He said as her took out his hand.

"I'm Jordan."

"Nice to meet you officially I'll call you Jordy. It sounds girlyer. More your style…"


End file.
